Maiden of the Mansion
by Shadow-Hikari
Summary: Kaiba is a cruel, heartless man, yet when Serenity applies for a job, she simply returns his anger with her kindness. Will Kaiba's heart be softened by Serenity's purity? Or will Serenity end up in over her head? Chapter 6 is up!
1. Introduction and Background Information

- = Introduction = -  
  
Hello. I am a new writer here at fanfiction.net, and I go by Shadow. This fan fiction will turn into a Seto/Serenity fan fic, so stay away of you disapprove of this relationship. I would like at least one or two reviews before I make another chapter, please ^^ Feedback is greatly appreciated, and feel free to email me at shadowangel42@aol.com if you need anything; don't hesitate to drop a line! On to further matters.  
  
I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, its creator does, and all companies, affiliates, and people associated with him do. I'd like to thank 4KIDS Entertainment for taking the time to dub this wonderful show (although they could've done a better job in doing so.)  
  
Also, one other thing to note, this story will get violent, so stay away if you dislike blood. I will NEVER get sexually graphic. NEVER EVER. So, feel free to let your eyes wander from chapter to chapter safely ^_^  
  
Chapters will be written whenever I have free time, and I will try to get a least 3 chapters done per weekend if possible. Don't worry, I have plenty of free time!  
  
Chapter 1 will be written shortly after this introduction is posted. I don't need any reviews to start Chapter 1, so don't worry! Sit down and buckle up, you'll be on the edge of your seat in the epic tale, "Maiden of the Mansion"!  
  
..but before you do, why not get a little background on what's going on? No one likes being clueless, right? Of course you don't. ^^  
  
The time period is after all events regarding Duelist Kingdom, Battle City, the Noah Arc, etc. The gang has finally dealt with all the evils (for now) troubling the world, and has time to relax (don't worry, no "great" evils will arise during this fic!) Kaiba is still his same cold self, and all characters retain all personalities and ages they had in the show. Pairings will be Seto/Serenity, Yami Yugi/Tea, and Joey/Mai (poor Tristan!) More pairings may be added as I see fit. A little preview of what I have planned.. Kaiba gets hurt, to say the least a few times.. (Kaiba: O_O) Seto slowly warms up to Serenity.. (very slowly, but faster than you may think!) Yami gets the guts to talk to Tea.. just to name a few. ^^  
  
Kaiba: Erm.. something tells me I'm not going to like what Shadow does to me in the story..  
  
Shadow: Mwhahaha.. the things I have planned for you..  
  
Kaiba: Oh.. boy.. o_o 


	2. Chapter 1: Maid For Hire!

- = Chapter 1: Maid for Hire! = -  
  
We join our heroes at an ice cream shop on a Saturday, in a small area of Domino City, having a pleasant conversation. Yugi, Ryou, Tea, Tristan, Joey, and Serenity were seated at a large table, each enjoying their favorite ice cream flavor.  
  
"Yum.. chocolate, ya gotta love it, huh Serenity?" Joey said, getting his face smeared with ice cream while the others stifled their laughs.  
  
Serenity didn't respond; she was instead staring at Kaiba Corp, which was located nearby. Its shiny, finished complexion had caught her eye, and she couldn't stop staring at it.  
  
"What ya lookin' at, sis?" Joey leaned over, curious to see what his sister was so interested in.  
  
After a few moments, Serenity spoke in her gentle, soft voice.  
  
"What is that building, big brother? It looks very fancy!"  
  
"Oh.." said Joey with a groan. "Dat's where that creep Kaiba hangs out. Ya know, the rich snob at school who's always on 'is laptop? I'd stay away from 'im If I was you, sis.."  
  
Yugi stared at Joey for a moment with his large purple eyes, and shook his head grimacingly.  
  
"He's not that bad, Joey. He can be nice when he wants to be.. remember, he's had a hard life.."  
  
"Yeah, but he could stand to be a little more considerate. He acts like he owns the school.." chimed in Tea.  
  
The conversation continued on, and although no one noticed, Serenity continued to stare at the building, the "Personal Maid Wanted" sign catching her eye.  
  
"Hmm.."  
  
--  
  
"Ya sure you don' wanna come with us to da Game Shop, Serenity? Yugi says 'is Grandpa jus' got some awesome cards!"  
  
"No, that's alright Joey. I'll meet up with you later, OK?"  
  
The gang waved their goodbyes to Serenity as they headed off in the direction of the Game Shop. Serenity walked through the doors of Kaiba Corp, staring in awe at all the beautiful decorations. Crystal chandeliers hung from every level she could see, and velvet, ruby-red carpet was spread all over the floor. She walked up to one of the polished mahogany desks, meeting the eyes of the blonde secretary. The secretary seemed slightly flustered; one tends to get that way when around Seto Kaiba.  
  
"Yes, may I help you?" she said in a slightly annoyed voice, as if Serenity was intruding.  
  
"Yes, I'd like to see Mr. Kaiba about a certain job?" she said as sweetly and politely as she could.  
  
"Follow me, please.."  
  
The secretary roughly got up from her chair, and beckoned Serenity to follow her. She muttered curses under her breath as she led Serenity into the elevator. Serenity looked at how nicely decorated the elevator was, and admired the time and effort put into it. She saw several employees and visitors roaming around as the elevator stopped at the very top floor. Serenity was led to the golden doors that marked the entrance to Kaiba's office. The secretary knocked with slight terror on the doors, waiting for the normal icy cold voice to answer..  
  
"What is it?" answered a chilling voice that shook Serenity's spine.  
  
"Someone would like to see you about a maid's job, sir.."  
  
"Send her in and leave." answered the voice, emotionless and pale.  
  
Serenity gradually made her way to Kaiba's desk, slightly in awe and the size and complexity of his office. The figure in the regal seat suddenly turned around, suprising Serenity and slightly shocking her at what she saw.  
  
Inches away from her face was a very handsome man, with cobalt blue eyes that were glaring from its corners, and pale complexion and neatly brown hair. He stood up, revealing his equally handsome attire, a white, decorated cape, with a shirt tucked beneath his broad chest. A card hung around his neck, and Serenity wondered which one it was. After an awkward, long silence, Kaiba finally spoke in his deep, somewhat terrifying voice.  
  
"You came for the maid's job, I presume?" he said casually, a hint of boredom in his voice.  
  
"Yes, sir.." she said calmly but firmly. Her inner strength was powerful, for she spoke almost as firmly as Seto Kaiba had himself, with no fear.  
  
Seto raised an eyebrow and began circling around Serenity like a hawk, examining her very carefully, looking at her very closely, he then stopped, and spoke.  
  
"Your duties are as follows.. you will keep my entire mansion clean. You will cook all of our meals. You will obey what I say without question. In other wards, you will do anything and everything I tell you to do. The first few days will be a test, don't even think you have the job yet. Understood?"  
  
Serenity was not used to being spoke with such coldness, but she replied coolly and politely.  
  
"Yes, sir. When am I to begin?"  
  
"Right now. Follow me."  
  
Serenity and Kaiba walked anxiously out the door and finally to the limousine area, after what seemed like forever, since Kaiba had to notify a few people he was leaving. They entered a jet black limo, where they sat apart in the backseat of it.  
  
Kaiba has several thoughts running through his mind through the moment.. there was one at the top of his mind at the time..  
  
'She seems very unphased by intimidation.. something I admire, but I doubt she will survive the first few days..'  
  
Seto wore an evil smirk across his face. Serenity quivered slightly, but quickly regained her composure, sitting still on the seat as they approached the mansion..  
  
- = End Chapter 1 = -  
  
Kaiba: Don't you just love my devilishly handsome evil smirks? Mwwhahaha! Shadow: Actually, I don't. o_o Kaiba: ;-;  
  
Review please! At least one.. pretty please? 


	3. Chapter 2: Welcome to the Mansion!

- = Chapter 2: Welcome to the Mansion! = -  
  
As the gates of the mansion drew nearer, Serenity felt a feeling of terror. She was shaking noticeably now, and Kaiba could sense she was scared. Still, Serenity said nothing, and Kaiba's sneer only grew wider as they were given passage into the giant building Seto called home. Serenity was escorted out of the car by the kind driver, followed by Kaiba. He waived the man off and he sped away from the mansion. Serenity began to feel frightened with no other presence there, but she bravely entered the large doors of the Kaiba residence.  
  
"Follow me," he said coldly, not even bothering to look Serenity into the eyes. Serenity nodded obediently, following closely behind him. They eventually made their way into a grand bedroom, decorated with velvet curtains and carpentry, but with a small, petite bed that just didn't seem to fit in with the fancy décor.  
  
"You will sleep here tonight," he said, expecting no retort (even though Serenity had half a mind to argue about that), and getting none. Kaiba's plan had already spun into motion..  
  
"Sir, I have none of my sleepwear, or things.." she said slowly, after a long silence had passed.  
  
Kaiba turned his uncaring eyes on Serenity, and smirked his usual evil sneer.  
  
"That isn't my problem, now is it? You will go make lunch now. My brother is at school right now, so need to make for more than one.." Luckily, Serenity had eaten a big lunch followed by ice cream with the gang. She sighed slightly, knowing he had already won without argument, and hurried to the kitchen, her mind focused on her duties. Kaiba's mind, however, began to wander..  
  
'She definitely is one of the prettier ones who have applied for this job.. although that's not saying much..'  
  
Kaiba shook himself roughly, slightly shocked by his own thoughts.  
  
'She's a simple servant, and nothing more.. she will be gone by tomorrow, her will shall be broken into tiny pieces by then.. I can't wait to see her pathetic little tears..'  
  
Strangely, in the 20 minutes he had spent daydreaming (if you could call it that) he already smelled something coming from the kitchen, leaning his head outside the door to get a better whiff of the scent.  
  
'That smells like.. sushi?! How did she know..? My nose must deceive me..'  
  
Kaiba rushed down the elegant crystal stairways, hoping the girl had burned something instead so he could rush his cruel process along. Instead, he was greeted by a warm smile coming from a caring face, setting the table for only him, putting it in the exact order Seto liked, using his favorite plate and placing it by his favorite chair. Serenity ran into Kaiba in her haste to get lunch on the table, and appeared slightly startled.  
  
"Oh, Mr. Kaiba, sir! I'm very sorry to have crashed into you like that.. if you would sit down, sir? It would please me greatly if you did, I don't want to let you go hungry, you know.."  
  
Kaiba was almost in awe by her politeness in response to his cold statements towards her, but said nothing of it, and thought nothing more of it. Before he could even speak, hot sushi was steaming from his dining plate, and a wine glass had been set next to him. A basket of bread was also hot from the oven in front of Kaiba, and she also had made extra sushi if he wanted any more.  
  
"Sir.. what kind of wine do you prefer, red or white? Or maybe some champagne? I picked some grapes from the garden and made some, but I sure you prefer your own to mine.."  
  
'She made wine AND prepared this?! This girl is up to something..'  
  
Kaiba motioned towards Serenity's wine, and she blushed a slight shade of red. She silently poured her wine into his glass, and placed it in his hand.  
  
"Is there anything more I can do for you, sir? Or should I leave you to your meal, Mr. Kaiba?" She looked somewhat nervous when she saw an odd look on his face.  
  
"Oh dear.. is it that bad? I'm sorry sir, I must be a horrible cook compared to what you're used to.."  
  
Kaiba stared at her for a few moments, noticing what an apologetic and nervous thing she was; yet, she spoke with a strong, loud voice..  
  
"You may stay if you wish.. there is nothing wrong with this food.."  
  
'Unfortunately.. this wine is the best I've ever tasted, and it is the same with everything else.. nothing to pick on her about yet..'  
  
Serenity took a seat across from Seto, being very cautious not to stare at him or do anything to insult him. She was used to being submissive; her father abused her, and she had learned to keep quiet and obey her superiors without question. Serenity waited patiently for Kaiba to finish, but she had let her eyes accidentally wander to him and stay glued to his dark blue eyes, losing consciousness from her beatings from her father, as well as the strenuous work she had done preparing the lunch. Seto stopped eating for a second, wondering if she was alright. His eyes slowly gazed to a large, ugly gash on her arm that was open and bleeding, covered up before as so no one noticed it.  
  
'She doesn't look too well.. and neither does her arm.. wait a second, did she just faint?!'  
  
Serenity had thudded to the carpeted floor softly, fainted from blood loss and exhaustion. Kaiba stood up immediately, but moved towards her cautiously and slowly. He didn't know how in hell he was supposed to pick the young girl up, pondering what to do. He knew he had to act quickly however, so clearing his mind of all his thoughts, he picked her up gently, and although having the heart of a fierce dragon, was gentlemanly (if Seto could ever be close to that) in the way he lifted her, touching only her back and legs. She was light as a feather, and he hurried up the stairs ('Damn broken elevator..') into her room, placing her on the bed a bit roughly. He opened the almost empty closet, pulling out a first aid kit that looked like it had been used quite a few times. (Seto Kaiba. Billionaire. Need I say more?) He took out a gauze bandage, and took her arm into his diligent, warm hands. He wrapped her arm up like a mummy, then pulled the covers up to her neck. He closed the door with no further thoughts, leaving the room as emotionless as he had come in.  
  
- -  
  
A knock was heard on Kaiba's door, sunlight splashing across his bedspread as he slowly opened his eyes, ears attuned to the noise at the door.  
  
"Who is it?" he said in a sleepy, groggy voice.  
  
"Serenity, sir, your maid! May I come in?"  
  
Seto managed to mumble a tired 'yes', as Serenity strolled in with a decorated breakfast tray, piled to its brim with food. She set it on his lap, much to his surprise, and took a seat.  
  
"Thank you, Seto Kaiba.. I brought this breakfast to you as my thanks, but it is nothing compared to how grateful I am, sir.."  
  
'Grateful? No one has ever been grateful to me in my entire life...'  
  
Seto said nothing, as Serenity mustered up the courage to speak again.  
  
"My mother told me a story once.. before she died.. she said that there is good inside everyone.. that although it may lay dormant in some, it is indeed there. She even said, if just one person cared enough to show them true kindness.. they would learn to love life.."  
  
Seto drank some of his coffee and bit into some toast, listening closely to the story, for what reason, he did not know. He had never believed in fairy tales.. and yet.. it seemed so real to him. So fitting..  
  
Serenity looked as if she wanted to say something else, but was silent as she put flowers and a vase on Kaiba's bed stand and smiled warmly. Kaiba wondered where she had the strength to do all of this, after the events last night.. She spoke to him as if he would care, not knowing Seto cared about almost nothing; but it meant something to him..  
  
"Where did that gash on your shoulder come from?" he said, his tone still as icy cold as ever. His curiosity got the better of him, but he knew she wouldn't care about his rude manners. Nobody did if they didn't want to face serious consequences.  
  
"My father beats me," she replied simply, dusting furiously around the room now; not wanting to face this man with tears in her deep brown eyes.  
  
If anything struck a chord with Seto Kaiba, that was it. His expression changed from bored to shocked, all in a split second.  
  
"What?" he said, somewhat startled by her sentence. Serenity wiped her eyes (which Kaiba noticed) with her sleeve then turned around to face him with a smile again on her face, although sadness danced through her eyes (which Kaiba also noticed).  
  
"Think nothing of it, sir. Shall I clear away your tray?"  
  
"Yes.. you may.." Frightening thoughts of his own stepfather beating him came across his mind that very second, causing his face to become very angry and full of hatred towards whoever came in the line of fire, which just happened to be poor Serenity. She nearly dropped the tray to the floor in horror of the spiteful look on his face, the man not realizing he had scared the living daylights out of her. She wanted to move, but her feet wouldn't let her. Kaiba slowly got up from his bed, not even bothering to put his cape on, leaving his chest bare and his maid blushing several shades of red, wanting to be anywhere but here at the moment. He walked very close up to her until they were almost nose to nose, causing Serenity to breathe heavily and look very nervous.  
  
"Are you scared of me?" he asked her quietly, his tone calm.  
  
Serenity put the tray down, her hands shaking with fear, as she sat in the leather chair, trying to get as far away from him as she could.  
  
"No, Seto Kaiba.. what makes you think that?" she said, unconvincingly. Kaiba instead advanced further, staring at her with his cold, uncaring eyes.  
  
"You're not very good at lying.." he said softly, closing his glaring eyes. "I ask you again, are you afraid of me?"  
  
"No, I am not afraid of you, sir," she said, a little too bluntly for Seto's liking.  
  
"Tell me the truth!" he said, his voice rising dangerously.  
  
"That is the truth," she said simply.  
  
Serenity felt a cold hand slap across her face very harshly, causing it to bleed. She looked as though nothing had happened, she had sensed it coming; she had felt the fear growing in her heart.  
  
"Yes, Seto Kaiba. I am afraid of you," she stated softly, picking up the old breakfast tray, and stopping at the entrance for a second and turning around, her smile lighting up her kind face.  
  
"Well, is your test over, sir? Did I get the job?"  
  
Seto had an absolute look of horror over what he had done. He had never slapped someone so coldly before, and her reaction was even more mind- boggling. Why had she not burst into tears? Why had she not run away? For the first time in his life, Kaiba wanted to say he was sorry, and sighed, knowing the only thing he could do to redeem himself was to hire her. His look of horror changed to a somewhat apologetic form, the hatred and cold terror leaving his eyes.  
  
"Yes.. you may go home now if you wish.." he said softly, a sorry tone in his voice.  
  
The smile still stuck to her face like glue, and she took a clean rag and started to gently wipe the blood off of her cheek.  
  
Kaiba felt overwhelmed by the current events, a strange feeling slowly creeping into him. He wanted to insult her and degrade her the whole time she was here, yet she simply accepted his rude tone and returned it with kindness. He was angry and flustered that his plan was already failing, although it had just been started into motion.  
  
"Sir.. I called my brother this morning and told him I would be leaving tonight, after you and Mokuba were to bed and taken care of.. I just wanted to make a final impression before I-I..." Serenity looked to the floor sadly, as this was what always happened with her jobs. She always made a mistake, and she was always laid off. She had hoped this job would be better. Seto had too many questions filling his head, and he had to get them off his mind or they would haunt him the entire day.  
  
"Why do you wish to stay here? Why are you not angry? Why..?"  
  
Serenity released a light laugh, walking up to Kaiba and looking up into his deep eyes, almost enticed by the sparkle that existed there.  
  
"You are only human, Seto Kaiba," she pointed out simply. Seto sighed, knowing she was right. He would have to give in for the moment.  
  
"I..have to get ready for work.." said Seto, barely finding the right words to say.  
  
"I will take care of the mansion while you are away, sir.." she said, hints of sadness in her tone. Seto nodded, walking to the bathroom, then stopped suddenly, an odd thought striking his mind.  
  
"You're that mutt Wheeler's sister, aren't you?"  
  
Serenity sighed as he said this, walking towards the exit of Kaiba's room, hanging near the doorway.  
  
"You may not care much for him, sir.. but to me, he is the best big brother in the entire world.. have a good day at work," she said almost in a whisper, leaving to go tend to Mokuba.  
  
Kaiba headed towards the shower, unsure of what to think.. - -  
  
Seto Kaiba straightened his freshly washed coat (courtesy of Serenity) as he stepped out of his room, his heavy silver briefcase clutched tightly in his hand, looking as though it weighed nothing at all. He flew down the stairway, approaching the door and sighing to himself.  
  
'What a morning this has been.. breakfast in bed and now this..'  
  
Kaiba shook his head of his thoughts as he headed out to the limousine, cape flapping in the gentle breeze. He looked slightly surprised as he saw a familiar face waving him goodbye. As the vehicle drove away, a small, barely noticeable smile appeared on his face..  
  
- = End Chapter 2 = -  
  
Shadow: Chapter 3 is coming up soon! ^^ Please be patient. Kaiba: Geez, you made me slap a girl? What kind of cruel, heartless person are you? Shadow: -_- 


	4. Chapter 3: Strange Feelings

- = Chapter 3: Strange Feelings = -  
  
"Yeah, Yug.. my sister said she was sleeping over at a friend's house yesterday.. she should be home in a few hours. Uh-huh. OK. Later,"  
  
Joey hung up the phone, glancing at his watch nervously. Serenity was late home, and he was worried about her. He began pacing the floor anxiously, watching the dark sky with a scared look in his eyes. Finally, an hour later, Serenity arrived through the door, looking tired, but nevertheless with a smile on her face. Joey hugged her tightly the second she stepped in the door, and finally spoke and let go after almost making her turn blue.  
  
"Sis, I was so worried about ya! Where were ya?" he said, fear still clinging to his voice. Serenity had never lied in her entire life until the night before, and sighing, sat down in a chair and spoke.  
  
"I was really at Kaiba's mansion, Joey.. I'm a maid for Kaiba there.." she said, closing her eyes, knowing the angry outburst that was about to ensue.  
  
"You were WHERE? For WHO?! I told ya to stay away from 'im Serenity! Now ya go off workin' for 'im?"  
  
"I'm very sorry, Joey.. it just.. it pays too much for me to pass it up, and I've exhausted the possibility of getting any other job, besides.." Joey was very angry at the time, but he knew she was right. It didn't slide off his back though; nothing did for Joey Wheeler. He hugged her tightly again, fearing for her sister's safety.  
  
"Just.. be careful.. he's very violent.." Joey walked out of the door, shutting it loudly behind him. He always went for a 'walk' when he needed to think, and he definitely needed to think now.  
  
"I know," she whispered, as she got up and went to her room. The first day of school was tomorrow, and she had to work at the mansion that day, according to the schedule she had been given. 4:00-10:00 Monday, Wednesday, and Friday, and 12:00-8:00 on Saturdays and Sundays. She sighed, knowing the hours were harsh, but the pay was well worth it- $300 a week. "Only Kaiba could afford to give this much a week.. I'm just lucky Joey didn't say anything about the bandage on my cheek.." she mumbled, as brushed her hair smooth brunette hair. She draped her purse over her shoulder and snatched her car keys from the dresser top and headed out.  
  
- -  
  
Kaiba was lounging in his room, watching T.V. while working on his laptop. Serenity's words had stuck in her head, however.. `You're only human, Seto Kaiba..` Kaiba growled slightly, wanting his head clear of thoughts he didn't want in them. He had school tomorrow, and checking his schedule, he had classes with Serenity in every bell. "Wonderful," he grumbled to himself, not wanting to see this girl for a peculiar reason. His mind was a storm of emotions, thoughts swirling through his head vigorously..  
  
'Dammit, why do I feel this way? I have no idea what this weird feeling I'm having is.. and to top it off, I have classes with Mrs. Perfect..does she ever do anything wrong? Does she EVER yell or get angry? I just don't understand it..'  
  
Kaiba's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of gunshots. Without a word he automatically went into a completely different state of mind, grabbing the automatic rifle from his closet. He had become accustomed to people trying to harm him, but they usually weren't this noisy and clumsy while trying to do so. Running on instincts and adrenaline alone, he rushed to Mokuba's room. Everything checked out; a place for everything and everything in its place, including his spiky-haired little brother, sleeping soundly in his bed. Kaiba gritted his teeth as he crept down the stairs, his gun pointed at every dark corner and cranny he found. He checked every room of the house, and nothing, but a shrill scream coming from outside the mansion caught his attention. Seto rushed out of the building, just in time to see a man and a young girl, the female trying to get away from the male, but frozen to her spot in terror at the large, silver pistol pointed at her. The man looked like a common criminal, wearing cheap clothes and sporting the traditional sort of hat most of his kind did. His face was rough and beaten, and he was fairly muscular in appearance.  
  
"Come on, girlie.. get in the car with me and nobody'll get hurt.."  
  
"No! I don't want to!"  
  
'That's Serenity!' thought Kaiba, anger pulsing through his mind.  
  
The man had finally taken notice of Kaiba, (which was hard not to; 6'3 was nothing to sneeze at) and fired a single aimed shot at his heart. Seto ducked, and the bullet lodged itself into his shoulder. Kaiba had time to fire one round of shots at the intruder, killing him instantly before collapsing into a heap on the ground, although still conscious.  
  
"Mr. Kaiba?! Are you alright?!" Serenity rushed immediately to his side, eyes widening as she saw blood seeping from his shoulder.  
  
"Se..se..Serenity? I-Is that y-you..?" Kaiba had quickly become disoriented and confused, his vision blurring and his voice cracking.  
  
"Yes! It's me, sir! We've got to get you to a hospital, and quick! Hold on!" Serenity thrust the large young man over her shoulder with a surprisingly strong force, although sagging under his weight. She took a deep breath and barely made it to her car, which was parked nearby with a broken window. She opened the door to the backseat of her car and thrust him into it, nearly collapsing herself from the horrendously large strain on her muscles.  
  
"I d-don't need h-help.. I'm j-just fine.." Seto complained groggily, although he certainly wasn't. After applying a bandage to his wound, she quickly hopped in the driver's seat and floored it to the nearest hospital. She almost ran into five different cars along the way, driving recklessly fast. Seto was groaning in pain from the backseat, and Serenity couldn't stand to see him like this, so she drove even faster, although there was no need to; she had reached the hospital in less than 10 minutes. Men in white coats rushed to her car when she reached the 'Emergencies Only' entrance, taking Kaiba out quickly and putting him onto a stretcher. They hastily attached tubes and wires to him as they rushed through the doors and flew through the hallways, closely followed by Serenity, who was crying and apologizing repeatedly to Seto, although she wasn't sure if he could hear her. His mind was in pieces at the moment, trying to figure out what was going on.  
  
'I feel so weak.. why is Serenity here? Why..'  
  
He blacked out after that, as they wheeled him into the operating room.  
  
--  
  
The sun from the next morning awoke Seto Kaiba. He could hear gentle breathing, but he didn't know where it was coming from. He opened his eyes to see that Serenity had fallen asleep on his lap, a breakfast tray dropped on the floor beside her. Seto then realized Serenity had been up all night, waiting for him to fall asleep.  
  
'She must've fallen asleep in the middle of bringing me breakfast. isn't that the nurse's job? Why is she acting this way? This is beyond what the job specified.'  
  
Seto nudged her gently on the shoulder, causing her to open her beautiful chestnut eyes. She shook her head, confused why she was there, and then, suddenly remembering, got up from the bed instantly, blushing furiously.  
  
"Mr. Kaiba..! I didn't realize I had fallen asleep, especially not in this spot! I apologize, sir." she rushed to the floor to pick up his tray, and placed it on his lap, her face still a deep shade of red. Kaiba only watched her curiously, and then began eating his breakfast.  
  
'Aw, damn. don't tell me she made this herself. dammit, dammit, dammit!'  
  
"Sir? Are you alright?" Kaiba had begun to zone out slightly; it must've been because of all the blood loss.  
  
"Yes, I'm alright. aren't you supposed to be at school?" he said, almost in a parent-like tone of voice.  
  
"So are you, Mr. Kaiba," she giggled slightly. "I took off this day of school so I could take care of you. the teacher thinks I'm sick in bed right now, so it's alright, sir."  
  
"Isn't that what the nurses are for?" he asked questioningly, a smirk growing on his face.  
  
"Isn't this what my job is, sir? To take care of you?" she questioned innocently. Kaiba sighed heavily, having no answer to this. He rubbed his temples vigorously, knowing this would screw up his entire schedule.  
  
'Why did I save her? Why?' A tiny voice in the back of his head said, 'Because you care about her.' He snarled slightly, knowing this couldn't possibly be the reason. Or could it?  
  
"Do you need anything, sir? You look a bit pale."  
  
He shook his head, too tired to give a response..  
  
--  
  
Serenity spent the entire day looking after Seto, telling him old stories, bringing him food and water, and just talking. Kaiba gave no response to any of this; he simply listened and watched. Some of the stories she told reminded him of his previous life with Gozaburo, and how cruel he could be. She told stories of her beatings, of her experiences, and even of her operation, emphasizing on the part where Joey was there for her, paying for her surgery and being "the best big brother in the world". The day had soon turned to night, and Serenity opened the closed window to reveal the stars twinkling brightly outside.  
  
"Aren't they beautiful, Mr. Kaiba?" she said day dreamingly, watching every star with utmost interest. Seto had never looked at the stars before, let alone watched them.  
  
"Yes, they are." he admitted drowsily, beginning to zone out again. Serenity walked to the sink area slowly, filling the glass cup with fresh water, and gently placing it on Kaiba's bed stand. Seto's head crashed softly into his pillow, his eyes losing focus.  
  
"You have school tomorrow, sir, so please try and get some rest," said Serenity with a smile, taking a seat on one of the chairs, watching him carefully.  
  
"I'm not sleepy." he said groggily, but he closed his eyes so she wouldn't worry so annoyingly. Serenity could tell he was pretending, and began singing softly in Japanese, although he wasn't sure if it was to him. Kaiba spoke Japanese fluently, so he listened silently to the lyrics of the beautiful song, and the first verse roughly translated as follows:  
  
"May your dreams be filled with harmony, whatever they may be,  
  
May your dreams be blessed with the gentle caress, of the bond between you and me."  
  
'Damn Wheeler and her.. singing..'  
  
Seto was fast asleep, dreaming peacefully.  
  
- = End Chapter 3 = -  
  
From now on I'll be doing CHAPTER PREVIEWS! So here is a scene from Chapter 4: The Trouble With CEOs!  
  
- = Begin Scene = -  
  
"..and Serenity Wheeler with be paired up with.. Seto Kaiba."  
  
Serenity grimaced slightly, remembering what had happened just this morning. She slowly turned her head to see Seto glaring at her with his sharp eyes, not forgetting, as she had hoped. She cautiously made her way to the seat next to him, trying hard not to look at him. She felt the piercing glare boring in her side as she opened her English book slowly to page 264, mentally slapping herself once again.  
  
"You will pay, Wheeler."  
  
- = End Scene = -  
  
Shadow: Interesting, eh? Chapter 4 is heading your way by Saturday, hopefully.. Kaiba: -jumping up and down rapidly- Ooh, what did Wheeler do? What did she do? Shadow: You'll just have to wait, you obnoxious jerk.. too bad you're so damn sexy.. -_- Kaiba: Yep, you're right ^^ Shadow: _;; 


	5. Chapter 4: The Trouble with CEOs!

- = Chapter 4: The Trouble With CEOs! = -  
  
(Author's Note: Just something I'd like to say. Whenever I say Kaiba 'cares about no one' or 'hugged someone for the first time in his life', the only exception is Mokuba. I mentioned it here because it would burdening to mention it in the middle of a more dramatic scene, i.e. Seto's dream. Thanks, and enjoy the story!)  
  
- Seto's Dream -  
  
Seto was falling, falling into the depths of the shadows of his own creation. loyally by his side, a Blue-Eyes White Dragon, staring at him with cold sapphire eyes as they hit the ground with excruciatingly painful force. Oddly, the dragon began speaking to him.  
  
"What has happened to you, Seto Kaiba? This girl is poisoning you, killing you, with every last word that comes out of her mouth! What has become of you? You have no heart, Seto Kaiba! You care for no one but yourself! That is who you are! Accept your destiny, or be forever damned to these shadows you find yourself amongst..!"  
  
The dragon powered up for an attack, lightning forming in its mouth, and with anger it struck him squarely in the chest..  
  
- End Dream -  
  
Seto awoke roughly, startled beyond all belief.  
  
"I care.. for no one.."  
  
--  
  
[Goo Goo Dolls: Sympathy]  
  
(Kaiba has arrived back at his mansion, driven by Serenity and dropped off. We join Kaiba in his kitchen, looking for a knife..)  
  
`Stranger than your sympathy, this is my apology.. I'm killing myself from the inside out, and all my fears have pushed you out..`  
  
'Where's the blasted knife? Dammit!' Kaiba had gone insane, his dark mind swallowing him in suicidal chaos. He grinned mischievously as he found it, ready to slit his wrists. He didn't care about Mokuba anymore. He didn't care about anything anymore. All he wanted to do was die. Unfortunately, Mokuba walked in on this terrifying scene, mouth agape in horror. "Go the hell away, you brat!" Seto said in his coldest tone he could muster. But deep inside, he was afraid.. he was just too "Seto Kaiba" to show it.  
  
`I wish for things that I don't need (all I wanted) and what I chase won't set me free, (all I wanted) and I get scared, but I'm not crawling on my knees..'  
  
"Big brother! No!" Mokuba cried, his face streaming with heartfelt tears, quickly grabbing the knife from Seto's sweaty, nervous hand. "Give it back! Give it back to me, dammit!" Kaiba attempted to snatch at it and instead collapsed into a messy heap on the floor, breathing heavily, eyes wide and confused, slowly drifting into his own little world..  
  
`Oh yeah, everything's all wrong, yeah.. everything's all wrong, yeah.. where did the hell I think I was?`  
  
"No..no! Leave me alone, Gozaburo!" cried Seto to no one in particular. "Please, no more! Leave me be..!" Kaiba was shaking furiously, tears flowing freely from his normally cold eyes. "Seto!" Mokuba exclaimed, not knowing what to do, crying even harder now. "Please, snap out of it!"  
  
`Stranger than your sympathy, I take these things so I don't feel, I'm killing myself from the inside out, Now my head's been filled with doubt..`  
  
Seto clutched his head in pain, screaming with anguish and agony. "Get out of my head, dammit! Get out of my body, damn you!" he said, weeping in pain, his body feeling like it was imploding inside. He was eyeing the knife clutched in Mokuba's hand, and snatched at it in anger. "No! I won't let you do this to yourself, Seto!" Mokuba said, backing away from the mentally-challenged man developing before him.  
  
`It's hard to lead the life you choose, (all I wanted) when all your luck's run out on you, (all I wanted) you can't see when all your dreams are coming true!`  
  
Memories of Seto working at Kaiba Corp flashed back to him, paining him further. Scenes of him screaming angrily at his associates appeared in his head, throwing a vase halfway across the room. Images of a young Kaiba and Mokuba cramped in an alleyway, shivering in the cold, pounding rain also made an appearance, followed by an even stranger image.. one of Serenity. The girl was smiling at Kaiba, hugging him warmly, while Kaiba flushed a light red and returned it. "Serenity.." he whispered, a little more calmly.  
  
`Oh yeah, it's easy to forget, yeah.. You choke on the regrets, yeah.. Who the hell did I think I was?`  
  
More scenes with Serenity and Seto followed, including the one where he had slapped her sharply. He choked back tears as he watched it like a movie in his head, his brother trying to stop him from shaking, but to no avail; Seto Kaiba had shut himself off from the world.  
  
`Stranger than your sympathy, all these thoughts you stole from me, I'm not sure where I belong, nowhere's home and I'm all wrong.."  
  
"I'm not meant for this world!" Kaiba screamed, grabbing the knife and slitting his wrists quickly before Mokuba had any time to react. He then laughed evilly, his eyes slowly rolling into the back of his head. "No!" Mokuba wept, rushing to his brother's side, Seto still chuckling to himself. Mokuba slowly began to drag him to the bathroom, knowing he would soon bleed to death if he didn't bandage up his wounds..  
  
`And I wasn't all the things I tried to make believe I was, and I wouldn't be the one to kneel before the dreams I wanted, and all the talk, and all the lies, were all the empty things disguised as me.. Yeah, stranger than your sympathy, stranger than your sympathy..`  
  
"My life has been all lies..! Lies, lies!" Kaiba said shrilly as Mokuba finished cleaning up his cuts. Then, he snapped, just like that. Evil clouded over his pupils, shadowing returning to his eyes, reverting to their original pure dark blue form, evil filling what was left of his battered heart and mind.  
  
"Out of my way, fool!" he said roughly, shoving Mokuba out of the way. Mokuba simply stared with terror and shock as his brother angrily stomped out of the mansion, backpack slung over his injured shoulder..  
  
["Sympathy" is copyrighted to the Goo Goo Dolls.]  
  
--  
  
"To Domino High, and make it snappy!" screeched Seto from the backseat, filled with angst and anger. The driver silently obeyed as they arrived at the school within minutes, Seto fuming as he stepped out of the vehicle and made his way into the hallway. He pushed anyone even remotely in his way, as all the other students simply onlooked with terror. Meanwhile, Serenity Wheeler was plowing through the hall hastily, knowing she was already 5 minutes late to her first class, not watching where she was going.. and unfortunately, she ran smack into Seto Kaiba, causing him to drop all his books. Seto immediately grabbed her by her throat and shoved her against one of the gray lockers furiously, and spoke in a horrifically angry tone.  
  
"How dare you, you scum! Nobody disrespects Seto Kaiba like that!" he said dangerously, tightening his grip around her throat. Serenity looked at his dark eyes, knowing something was wrong with him, as she began to cry pure tears of sadness, scared for her life.  
  
"I'm sorry, Mr. Kaiba! I wasn't looking where I was going and-  
  
"Don't give me this sorry shit!" he said cutting her off sharply, releasing his hold on her neck and storming off angrily to History, and unfortunately, Serenity had to follow, as it was her next class. She was careful to hide behind corners whenever Kaiba turned around, hearing him mumble curses under his breath as he stepped inside the classroom.  
  
--  
  
"..and Serenity Wheeler with be paired up with.. Seto Kaiba."  
  
Serenity grimaced slightly, remembering what had happened just this morning. She slowly turned her head to see Seto glaring at her with his sharp eyes, not forgetting, as she had hoped. She cautiously made her way to the seat next to him, trying hard not to look at him. She felt the piercing glare boring into her side as she opened her History book slowly to page 264, mentally slapping herself once again.  
  
"You will pay, Wheeler.." Kaiba said, emotionless eyes staring at her.  
  
"Yes, you've made that clear, Mr. Kaiba.." she said as she watched him open his book, anger filled in even the way he did so.  
  
"Wonderful, World War I .. feels like World War III over here.." she mumbled, slightly angrily. She had to figure out what was wrong with Seto; she had seen no sign of kindness, unlike the night before, when she felt a strange feeling coming from him. She also noticed his mental state, which was not as cool and calm and it normally was. Was it bad memories haunting him, or something else? She would have to ponder that question later, as both of them listened to their assignment, and were off to work.  
  
"Alright.. should we tackle weaponry first, or living conditions?" she said, choosing her words very carefully.  
  
"What do you mean, 'we'? You're on your own, girlie.." he said with a sneer.  
  
"This is a group project, Mr. Kaiba. Points will be deducted if we do not work together," she said firmly.  
  
"Points will be deducted if we do not work together," he said mockingly. "And who said I cared?" he stated, the evil sneer not leaving his face.  
  
"SETO KAIBA! WE WILL WORK TOGETHER ON THIS PROJECT!" she yelled at his face in a very loud and angry tone of voice.  
  
"No," he said simply, just to make her even angrier. Yugi and Bakura (who had been watching the whole scene from the next table) had to hold her back from going Armageddon on Kaiba's throat, much to her cries of "Let me at him!" and "That Seto Kaiba..!". Never had she been so angry in her life. Usually she was kind and considerate, but the arrogant flair that surrounded Kaiba today was just too much. She eventually calmed down, and ended up doing all the work herself, and when it came time to present, Serenity did all the talking while Seto just looked around the room boredly. When the grade "F" made itself clear in Kaiba's eyesight, he growled and shredded it into tiny pieces.  
  
"Stupid girl! You got me an F!"  
  
"Me?! I wasn't the one who sat there twiddling my thumbs, Mr. Kaiba!"  
  
This was going to be a LONG day indeed.  
  
--  
  
(Kaiba is in a closet, after making a scene of running out of the lunchroom and screaming..)  
  
The evil state Seto Kaiba was currently is was now fighting for control, as he sat in the broom closet shivering like this morning, his head grasped tightly in his hands.  
  
"Get out of my head! Get out of my body!" he screamed, the dark presence slowly devouring him. He didn't want to feel this way, not at all. He heard a faint voice calling out to him from outside the door..  
  
"Mr. Kaiba? Are you in there? I came to apologize.." said the voice, as it slowly opened the door to see a very frightened looking Kaiba on the floor.  
  
"Are.. are you alright? You look startled.." she said, taking a seat next to him and shutting the door quietly. Seto didn't reply, still shaking.  
  
"What's wrong with you, Mr. Kaiba?" she asked rather bluntly, awaiting his answer.  
  
"I don't know.. something is wrong with me.." he said somewhat shakily.  
  
"It will be alright, Mr. Kaiba.. let's get you home," He nodded in silent agreement, as they headed towards the black limo parked outside.  
  
--  
  
"There was a strange presence inside me.. it didn't care about anyone, even Mokuba.. I haven't felt that way since before I battled.. Yugi.. I was never the same after that day.."  
  
Serenity had remembered Yugi telling him about that.. about how Yami had banished his evil side to the Shadow Realm, changing him forever.  
  
"Everything is alright, Mr. Kaiba.. the presence appears to be gone, at least for now.." she answered quietly, noticing the same confused look on his face as they pulled into the entrance to the mansion.  
  
"Take this girl home.." he said to the driver. Serenity looked like she wanted to argue against his decision, but she quickly shut her mouth as he stared at her coldly. As soon as the vehicle drove away, Kaiba shook his head, remembering what had happened today as he stepped foot into his home.  
  
- = End Chapter 4 = -  
  
Shadow: Wow, what an exciting chapter that was ^^ Don't you agree, Seto? Kaiba: I AM NOT A MENTALLY-CHALLENGED MAN! ;-; -goes into seizures- Shadow: o_o.. Uh-huh.. sure.. without further ado, here's the preview for Chapter 5: The Date! **oooohh ahhhh**  
  
- = Begin Scene = -  
  
"Pleasssseee! Can Serenity come with us?" whined Mokuba, using his traditional "puppy-dog eyes" technique to try and win him over. "I really want her to be there for my birthday!"  
  
"Tsch. Why do you want her to come?" Seto asked obnoxiously, although he was a bit curious.  
  
"She's soooo nice, and she plays with me ALL the time! Please, Seto? She probably has a big birthday present for me, too!" he said, jumping up and down on his poor brother's shoulder.  
  
"Alright, she can come," he said, giving in. Seto wanted to apologize, anyway, so this would be his chance. 'Bah, I actually want to apologize? What's gotten into me?' he thought to himself. Nothing much made sense to him anyway, especially not what happened the day before.. why did he grab her throat like that? But most of all, why did he even care?  
  
- = End Scene = - 


	6. Chapter 5: New Beginnings

- = Chapter 5: New Beginnings = -  
  
"Pleasssseee! Can Serenity come with us?" whined Mokuba the next morning, using his traditional "puppy-dog eyes" technique to try and win him over. "I really want her to be there for my birthday!"  
  
"Tsch. Why do you want her to come?" Seto asked obnoxiously, although he was a bit curious.  
  
"She's soooo nice, and she plays with me ALL the time! Please, Seto? She probably has a big birthday present for me, too!" he said, jumping up and down on his poor brother's shoulder.  
  
"Alright, she can come," he said, giving in. Seto wanted to apologize, anyway, so this would be his chance. 'Bah, I actually want to apologize? What's gotten into me?' he thought to himself. Nothing much made sense to him anyway, especially not what happened the day before.. why did he grab her throat like that? But most of all, why did he even care? Kaiba sighed, not understanding much anymore. After getting Mokuba to bed, he sat in his own bed and stared at the constellations. Scorpio, Gemini.. he could name them all, thanks to Serenity.  
  
"Who am I?" he said almost in a whisper, as he drifted slowly off to sleep.  
  
--  
  
Serenity Wheeler hadn't slept very well last night. Her dreams were filled of Seto, and he was running away from her. She ran and ran, but she could never catch him. It was horrible, because she desired so desperately to comfort him. She sighed, not understanding these feelings or thoughts developing inside her. She grabbed her bookbag as she walked out the door, and was surprised to see a shiny black Mercedes parked on her small but quaint driveway, with a very familiar person at the wheel.  
  
"Need a ride?" Seto called to her, as she slowly walked over to the luxurious car, even more confused then she had just been.  
  
"Get in," he said commandingly, and Serenity thought it wise to obey him. She blushed slightly, noticing there was no backseat, as she took a seat next to Kaiba. He started the car quickly, and as soon as they got on the rode, he spoke.  
  
"I've been very mixed up lately.. confused.. I don't know who I am, or where I belong.." he said sadly, obviously mentally distraught at the time.  
  
"You are Seto Kaiba, and you belong in Domino City, Japan," she said simply, not realizing Seto had asked a rhetorical question. Nevertheless, Kaiba chuckled slightly.  
  
"If only it were that simple.." he trailed off, and Serenity decided it best to get off the subject.  
  
"I was wondering.. Mokuba seemed very persistent in him wanting you come to his birthday celebration tonight.."  
  
"I'd love to go," she said, making it simple for him. Kaiba breathed a sigh of relief, glad to have gotten that over with, as they pulled into Domino High's parking lot. He got out and opened the door for Serenity (such is the manners of a gentleman) and stood there, looking nervous for a second.  
  
"I guess.. I'll see you in History.." he said, rushing off into the building. Serenity went in the opposite direction to her locker, wondering why he had picked her up this morning..  
  
--  
  
Serenity arrived at History class uneventfully to see a startling sight- Seto Kaiba was actually talking to the teacher on his own. Serenity stared oddly at the sight, as she sat down at her table. Seto finished speaking with the teacher and took a seat next to Serenity near the back.  
  
"I spoke with the teacher, and told her yesterday was my fault. She said she would give you an A, and my grade depended on the quality of my report.." he said, his voice rough around the edges.  
  
"Thank you," Serenity said gently.  
  
"No need for thanks," he said coldly, and was silent the rest of the class.  
  
--  
  
[Lunch Period]  
  
Serenity sat with Yugi and the gang at lunch (no, I didn't forget about them!), trying to make sense of this strange man named Seto Kaiba. One minute he was warm and friendly, and the next he was a cold-hearted dragon. Serenity thought of the Blue-Eyes White Dragon, and compared its similarities to Seto. Intelligence, grace, strength.. she realized why he loved this duel monster so much- it was just like him. Joey was currently chucking his French fries angrily at anybody who happened to pass by, still furious about her sister's job.  
  
"That Kaiba.." he mumbled angrily under his breath. He then noticed Serenity was zoning out, and passed his hand in front of his sister's face.  
  
"Yo, ya there sis? Earth ta Serenity!" Serenity giggled and put his hand down playfully, and soon found herself staring at Seto, who was sitting by himself in the back. How lonely he seemed, distancing himself from all others around him. Mai and Tea noticed this stare, and with a quick nod to each other, pulled her aside into a dark corner.  
  
"Girl, we gotta talk," said Mai, with a mischievous smirk on her face.  
  
"We haven't heard anything from you in awhile, Serenity. You've been so obsessed with your job lately.." said Tea worriedly.  
  
"I am NOT obsessed with my job, Tea!"  
  
"Denial," said Mai and Tea in unison.  
  
"Denial of what?" she said, trying to sound like an innocent angel (she pulled this off quite well, but it didn't fool them).  
  
"You're falling for him, Serenity.." said Mai, worry also crossing her face briefly.  
  
"How could I fall in love with a mental psycho like Seto Kaiba?" she blurted out, a little too loudly. They were beginning to attract some very unwanted attention..  
  
"Look," said Serenity more quietly this time, "I'm only doing my job, which said to take care of him.. do you know how hard it is dealing with a nut like him? Not only that, he is cold and cruel, and it's all I can stand to be kind to him.."  
  
"Um, Serenity.." said Tea, pointing up nervously behind her, and Mai had a look of terror spread all over her face. Serenity merely continued, not noticing the tall, menacing figure glowering at them from behind.  
  
"He reminds me a lot of the Blue-Eyes White Dragon, actually.. cold.. unforgiving.. yet strong.." she said, trailing off.  
  
"Hey, what are you guys pointing at?" she said, then gulped as she saw Seto Kaiba standing over them.  
  
"Excuse me, could I talk to Mrs. Wheeler alone?" he said calmly, leaning against the wall.  
  
"Uhm.. sure.." they said shakily, and on the way out, they whispered into Serenity's ear, "Good luck."  
  
"You remind me of a Blue-Eyes?" he said when they had left, raising his brow skeptically.  
  
"In many ways, yes.. cruel and mean at times, yet intelligent and.. strong.." she said nervously, the end of her sentence quieting down to a whisper.  
  
"And yet, I'm also a nut?" he said, and surprisingly not a tinge of anger was in his voice.  
  
Serenity blushed, and stared at the ground, not wanting to answer him.  
  
"I'm sorry, Mr. Kaiba.. maybe..I-I.." she stuttered, not finishing her sentence in fear.  
  
"Maybe you what?" Seto asked, his curiosity growing his tone. Serenity was too frightened to reply, shaking nervously while looking down. He placed his hand on her chin and raised it up to his height, so she was staring directly into his eyes. She looked deeply into them, almost hypnotized by how handsome they were. She didn't see the cold, calculating eyes she normally saw; instead she noticed warmth and caring in them, for the first time. Serenity sighed, knowing he expected an answer, otherwise he would probably get angry.  
  
"I'm not even sure myself, Mr. Kaiba.. I've been feeling awful weird lately, like you. I'm also confused, and not exactly sure who I am, or where I belong in this world," she said, expecting him to laugh cruelly at her, but instead he only smiled, to which she was very suprised.  
  
"Call me Seto," he said as an order, removing his hand from her face, and walked away from her. Serenity felt like melting into a puddle right then and there, then suddenly realized then they had been close to Joey's table. She turned her head slowly to his table, only to meet his furious glare, watching him snap his metal fork in two.  
  
"Wonderful," she said, slowly returning to her table.  
  
--  
  
[After School]  
  
The rest of Kaiba's class had been dismissed, yet Seto and Serenity still remained in their seats. Even the teacher had left, yet something was stopping the two from moving from their stiff seats.  
  
'Maybe I really am a nut..' Kaiba thought to himself, staring at Serenity.  
  
'Maybe he really doesn't hate me..' Serenity pondered, looking at Seto with curious eyes.  
  
"We should get going," Seto finally said, getting up from his seat.  
  
"Yes, Mr. Ka- err.. I mean.. Seto," she said, feeling weird calling him by his first name. She followed him out the door, and stifled back a laugh as he bumped his head on the ceiling from being so tall.  
  
"Damn door," he mumbled slightly, pulling the keys to his car from his pocket as they approached his car. When they were both in the vehicle, he started it without a word, and acted in the same silent manner while they en route to the mansion. Serenity knew she had to apologize, but was having trouble finding the words to tell him. She finally figured out what to say, and spoke in a somewhat nervous tone.  
  
"It was wrong for me to call you a nut, Seto.. I'm sorry.." she said, looking straight at him. When they reached a stoplight, he turned his head to meet her apologetic eyes, and the glare on his face softened considerably.  
  
"There is no need to apologize for what is true.." he said, sighing heavily as they continued down the road.  
  
"No, it's not true, Seto. Something tells me you're hiding something.." she said suspiciously. A slightly stunned look found its way on Seto's face, not knowing what to say as they pulled into the driveway. He almost tripped as he got out of the car, her words causing a stinging pain to spread rapidly throughout his body.  
  
"Seto.." Serenity said softly, her tone worried and scared as they approached the doors of the mansion. Kaiba's head was pointed towards the ground, his eyes closed in pain of the memories that were crawling their way back into his mind. Serenity took the hand of the tired, battered man and aided him in finding his way to his room and shutting the door quietly.  
  
"You can tell me.. or maybe you wish to continue to keep it a secret from me? It won't go away, Seto. It will haunt you to your grave."  
  
Kaiba looked out the window with tears in his eyes, watching the sunset and finally replied in the saddest tone Serenity had ever heard in her entire life.  
  
"My stepfather beat me," he said plainly.  
  
"Why did you not tell me sooner, Seto? It does no good to hide these things.." she said, placing her hand on his shoulder. Kaiba was in pain, and Serenity could tell. When silence followed her answer, she sighed, knowing he would never answer that question.  
  
"Listen, we have to get ready for Mokuba's birthday. He'll be home soon," she said, changing the subject in hopes of him being in a brighter mood. He nodded, walking over to the closet which held all his presents, wrapped in fancy paper and tied with ribbons. She helped him carry them downstairs, and took out something from her pocket.  
  
"Seto.." she said softly, watching him turn his head to look at her. She handed a card fastened to a necklace to him, much to the shock of Seto Kaiba.  
  
"This..this is a Blue-Eyes White Dragon?! But I own the only three in the world.." he said, not understanding.  
  
"Before my mother died a while ago, she gave me this card, telling me hold it close to me. Even I didn't know where she came across it, and before I could ask, she passed away.. I think you should have it, Seto.. after all, it does fit you perfectly," She hung around it his neck, and smiled warmly at him. He placed her hand on his cheek, and dropped it slowly, feeling how smooth and silky her skin was. She blushed slightly, as she slowly backed away from him and finished putting up the rest of the decorations. The sound of a slamming door coming from downstairs perked both of their ears, as they both rushed downstairs to greet Mokuba.  
  
"Big brother!" Mokuba exclaimed happily, as he hugged Seto tightly around his waist. Kaiba warmly returned his hug, looking into his eyes, seeing the excitement that danced merrily throughout them.  
  
"Don't you have presents to open?" he said with a smile, taking his hand and leading him upstairs, following by Serenity. Mokuba's eyes widened at the vast collection of gifts of various shapes and sizes, and grinned at his brother. Serenity and Seto both smiled at him, watching him open his presents with happiness. After he had finished opening all of them, Serenity kneeled down to Mokuba and handed him a small wrapped gift. He shook it, and anxiously opened it, and the biggest smile he could muster appeared on his face. Inside the wrapping was locket, with a picture of Seto in it.  
  
"Now, wherever you go, your big brother will always be with you," she said kindly.  
  
"Wait, I have to add something to it!" Mokuba dove under his bed, watched curiously by Serenity and Seto, as he pulled out a somewhat dusty picture. He brushed off the dust with his hand to reveal it was a picture of Serenity. Mokuba stuck it in the extra space left next to Kaiba's picture, and smiled triumphantly.  
  
"There! Now both of you will be with me!" he said, giving Serenity a big hug, and she responded by blushing a light pink, and she could've sworn she saw Seto's face turn a shade of deep red.  
  
"Come on, let's go to the arcade, Mokuba," he said, and all of them climbed into the limousine, which sped hastily towards its destination.  
  
--  
  
"Here's some money, Mokuba. Have fun," Kaiba said, handing some bills to Mokuba and watching him scamper off into the jungle of video game machines. Serenity watched as he made his way towards the balcony, which overlooked the dark city, alight with the sounds and noises of the nightlife. Serenity strode up beside him, also enjoying the view.  
  
"Seto, is something on your mind?" she asked quietly, noticing the peculiar look in his eyes. Kaiba softly closed his eyes, knowing he couldn't deny it anymore. He was slowly falling for her, and he still didn't know why.  
  
"Why have you been so kind to me?" he asked, opening his eyes once more to look into hers.  
  
"I..I'm not quite sure, Seto. Every time I'm around you.. I feel weird.."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really," she said softly, as they watched the city together.  
  
--  
  
Several months passed by after that day. Serenity continued to work at the mansion; fall soon turned to winter, and Christmas time drew near. Serenity grew closer to Kaiba, but he would not surrender his heart.  
  
Kaiba knew there was something missing in his life. He had fame, fortune.. but it wasn't enough. There was something he needed, an empty space that needed to be filled. He didn't know it was, and the mental torture was beginning to take a toll on him.  
  
He began to realize that whatever he was missing would make the horrible images in his head go away. It would purge him of his stepfather's shadow forever, and he would return to normal, but until then he would be subjected to this brutality forever.  
  
What was it that he needed? He pondered this question everyday, and grew frustrated when he couldn't find the answer. Although he maintained his dragon-like personality at work, he was developing a soft spot for Serenity, but he was too ignorant to realize it.  
  
Who knows? Maybe this Christmas won't be a lonely one for Seto Kaiba.. maybe some feelings will finally be revealed, and maybe love will blossom.. and maybe, just maybe.. Seto Kaiba will find out what he is missing.  
  
Shadow: Heh ^^ The next chapter is going to be good, I'll tell you that much. Kaiba: -sniffle- It's so romantic.. -blows nose loudly into tissue- Shadow: o_o.. No chapter preview, sorry ^^; It would reveal too much, and well.. just read the last paragraph! Chapter 6: Dragonheart will be coming either Tuesday or Wednesday, so sit tight!  
  
- = End Chapter 5 = - 


	7. Chapter 6: Dragonheart

- = Chapter 6: Dragonheart = -  
  
-Seto's Dream-  
  
Kaiba was standing tall, looking courageous, despite being stared down by a Blue-Eyes.  
  
"So, you refuse to accept your destiny?" it said, in the same cool tone Seto usually had. Seto smirked at the dragon, much to its surprise.  
  
"How dare you disrespect me like that, you scum!" it said, imitating Seto, giving him a painful reminder of the evil that had existed in him that day. Shadows and darkness began crawling around Kaiba's legs and arms, consuming him and devouring him. Kaiba crept towards the dragon, wanting to ask it so much more, but it simply backed away and retorted sharply.  
  
"Get the hell away from me, you brat!" it said, hissing dangerously. Its eyes glowed the same color of the shadows that were surrounded Kaiba. "  
  
"Who are you?" it questioned him, not getting a reply. "  
  
Tell me the truth!" it said coldly, which made Seto cringe at himself. A picture of Serenity and Kaiba together appeared, and Seto stared at it, not understanding what the dragon was trying to tell him.  
  
"Aren't they beautiful?" it said softly, and Kaiba found himself saying, "Yes, they are.." The dragon laughed a shrill, cruel laugh, as it swatted Kaiba to the floor with a swift movement of its tail.  
  
"Are you afraid of me?" the dragon asked cruelly and Seto Kaiba had no reply yet again.  
  
"Haven't you figured it out yet, you fool? I am the darkness! I am what controls you! You can fight me all you want, but you can't hold me back forever!" it said, lunging for Kaiba's neck, passing right through him..  
  
-End Dream-  
  
Seto awoke with a start, getting the same dark feeling developing inside him. His eyes were beginning to cloud over once more, and he could feel the warmth draining from him.. he had to fight it. He screamed with anguish, holding his head in pain, trying to stifle the darkness that threatened to control him.  
  
"Leave me be!" he called into the emptiness of his dark room. 'No,' the voice inside his head called, and Seto looked stunned beyond all belief. He could feel all his memories of him and Serenity drifting from him. He fought against it as long as he could, but he was losing a hopeless battle. The darkness that existed within him was a heavy burden for a broken man like Seto Kaiba to carry, it wasn't getting any better. He knew he would do something to hurt Serenity in this state, and she wouldn't be so kind this time. He yelled at the open window and into the night, the darkness spreading throughout his body..  
  
Serenity had heard him. She didn't know how, but she knew Seto was in trouble. She was out with her friends at the time, and she didn't know how to explain she had this weird feeling he was in trouble, and she had to go. But she was driven by an unseen force that was so powerful, she couldn't ignore it, so she simply said she had to leave and did so. She didn't care about anything except Seto then. Hopping in her car, she revved it up quickly and sped over to the mansion, not knowing what she would find.  
  
As soon as she arrived at the familiar building, she knew something was wrong. She saw bits of pieces of glass and items scattered everywhere, as if there had been a fight. She heard moaning and groaning coming from upstairs, and hurried quickly up the steps to find a very odd looking Seto Kaiba, shaking in the corner and curled up, looking like he was trying to suppress something. Seto only had time to mutter two words before the darkness dominated over him:  
  
"Go, now!" he said, exactly as his eyes gained a familiar dark navy glare, darkness growing across them. Serenity was frozen in her spot where she was standing, hypnotized by the glare coming from his eyes. All she could do was stare, and the now-dark Kaiba glared at her with a smirk across his face.  
  
"Now I have you, girl.." he said evily, pinning her to the wall quickly and swiftly. He clutched his hand around her throat, gripping it tightly.  
  
"Seto.. d-don't do this.." she managed to stutter, tears forming in her scared eyes.  
  
"I can.. and I will.." he said, anger growing in his voice, but his face quivered, losing control.  
  
"I t-told you to go!" the normal Kaiba said, although his control didn't last very long, either. "Your pitiful friend can't hold me back forever..!" said evil side, barely maintaining his presence.  
  
"Seto? I know you're in there! Listen! Do you remember the card I gave you?" she said, pointing to the Blue-Eyes hanging around his neck.  
  
"B-blue Eyes?" he said, struggling to remember.  
  
"Intelligence, grace, and strength! It is just like you, Seto Kaiba! Remember!" she said, as he began to loosen his grip.  
  
"Blue-Eyes.." he trailed off. 'No! This can't happen!' the evil echoed throughout his head.  
  
"Seto!" she yelled loudly, trying to break through the evil that had been controlling this man.  
  
That did it. The evil cried one last call of anguish as it disappeared from Seto's head for the final time. The burden had been lifted from heart. He was free of his stepfather's shadow for good, and it was because of this girl standing before him. He stared, as if he didn't believe what had happened.  
  
"Seto? Are you alright?" she asked quietly, holding him up with her hand so he wouldn't fall. "I g-guess I'll be going.. now.." she said, knowing he needed to be alone. As soon as she had left, the most wonderful thing happened to Seto. He knew what he was missing. He knew what needed to fill the empty space in his heart. It was her.  
  
--  
  
[Christmas Eve]  
  
It was the night of Seto's annual Christmas party, and of course, Serenity had been invited, as well as Yugi and his friends (Kaiba only did this out of courtesy, merely because nearly everyone else in town had been invited). She had no clue as to what to wear, and finally decided on a beautiful black dress. She ran a comb quickly through her hair, as she got into her car and got on the road. As she was driving, she thought worriedly of Seto. Was he still on the verge of killing her? Or had he finally rid himself of whatever was troubling him? She reached the open gates of the mansion, and drove through to where she parked near the front on the driveway. She noticed all the cars already there, and rang the doorbell nervously, wondering if an angry Seto would be there to greet her. Instead, it was merely a butler, and he escorted her to the main dining hall, and she was surprised at how many people were there, and she finally met the eyes of Seto, who was smiling warmly.  
  
[A*Teens: Around the Corner of Your Eye]  
  
`If you knew how many nights I've been sitting by your bed, running fingers through your hair, while you're asleep. Every time I call your name, Or softly whisper in your ear, You turn around to look for me, And no one's there..`  
  
Serenity blinked, Seto disappearing from her sight. Had she imagined him? She shook her head as sweet memories of her and Seto came into her head. She remembered how she had taken care of him, caressing his hair softly, and disappearing just before he woke up (much to the confusion of Seto).  
  
`Where ever you are, Where ever you go, I'll be around, I'll be around, just want you to know..`  
  
Serenity looked around again, seeing Seto reappear, and he appear to be talking to Yugi. She smiled slightly at this sight, but in the blink of an eye, he was gone again. Her mind must've been playing tricks on her, and she felt a small feeling of sadness, looking for Kaiba.  
  
`If you're lost without me, wondering where I might be, I'll be waiting just around the corner of your eye. Like an angel watching, meet me when you're dreaming, I'll be waiting just around the corner of your eye..`  
  
Seto had placed himself in a corner that wasn't within Serenity's sight, and purposely had done so. Sipping carefully from his wine glass, he watched her carefully, feeling a sense of protection over her.  
  
`I could be your pot of gold, Everything you're wishing for, but do you really want to find the rainbows end? Let me know, and I'll come true, I will give my all to you, But don't let anybody take your dream away..`  
  
Serenity looked over hill and over dale, yet she couldn't find him. She even began searching under the food tables, even though she looked quite silly. She sighed, ready to give up, as she approached a dark corner she hadn't searched, when she bumped into a familiar face. It smiled down at her, and she felt a warm feeling coming from this man as she stared into his sparkling eyes.  
  
`Where ever you are, Where ever you go, I'll be around, I'll be around, just want you to know..`  
  
"Oh, I was looking all over for you, Seto.." she said, instantly wanting to take back what she blurted out, blushing deeply.  
  
"Really?" he said, moving closer to her.  
  
"Really," she said softly.  
  
`If you're lost without me, wondering where I might be, I'll be waiting just around the corner of your eye.. Like an angel watching, meet me when you're dreaming I'll be waiting just around the corner of your eye..`  
  
Their faces were very close to each other now, and Serenity didn't mind at all. Seto smoothly wrapped his arm around her waist, and brang her face into a passionate kiss. After awhile, he slowly released her lips from his, kindness spread across his face and eyes. If Serenity was blushing hard before, she was certainly blushing even harder now.  
  
`There's a song playing in every heart beating, in a key that unlocks every door. There's a time for knowing what's behind the curtain, and it's all you're wishing for..`  
  
Serenity heard her favorite song playing, and smiled as she heard its beautiful verses. Kaiba reached out his hand to her and asked, "May I have this dance?" She replied with a warm smile, and took his hand as he led her to the dance floor. He danced elegantly, twisting and turning hit at just like the right moments, much to the cheers and applause of the onlookers. He caught her in arms after one of the twists, and smiled at her.  
  
"Serenity Wheeler, I think I'm in love with you," he said, admiring her beauty with his handsome eyes.  
  
"I noticed," she said kindly, enjoying the rest of the song.  
  
Yugi and the gang, even Joey, watched the couple with tears in their eyes, knowing that they were one of the lucky few to know true love.  
  
--  
  
When all the other guests had left, only Seto and Serenity remained. Seto, sighing heavily, closed the door after he had bid farewell to the last guest. He then turned his head to Serenity.  
  
"What a night, Ms. Wheeler.." he said, chuckling.  
  
"I'd have to agree, Mr. Kaiba," she said slyly. Seto didn't know what to do next; he wasn't used to this sort of feeling before, but he did what felt natural to him. He drew Serenity into a warm embrace and kissed her, grinning widely. They watched the stars together that night, and Serenity fell asleep in Kaiba's arms, breathing softly. He walked her up to her bedroom, and placed her on the bed, tucking the covers and kissing her goodnight on the cheek.  
  
"Goodnight, Serenity," he said to her, shutting the door quietly.  
  
- = End Chapter 6 = -  
  
Shadow: Awww.. -sniffle- That was beautiful.. Kaiba: Ewww, I kissed a girl @_@ Shadow: -bonks him with anime hammer- JERK! Kaiba: Oww _; Shadow: Anyway ^^.. wasn't that sweet? But it's not over yet.. oh no, it's FAR from over.. you'd think they live happily ever after, wouldn't you? That's not how this story goes, oh no.. without further ado, I give you the preview for Chapter 7: Betrayal!  
  
- = Begin Scene = -  
  
Kaiba thought he had rid himself of the Big Five's kind forever. He thought his corporation was finally safe.. but it wasn't. While Kaiba had been, how you say, "busy" Christmas Eve, a scheme had unfolded to take control of Kaiba Corporation..  
  
"So, what is our plan of action?" said a voice, deep and echoing throughout the dark conference room.  
  
"Since Mr. Seto Kaiba cares nothing for us, we'll simply take something he DOES care about.."  
  
"Which is?" came another voice, shrouded in the darkness.  
  
"His little brother, Mokuba Kaiba.. we will kill him unless Mr. Kaiba does not meet our demands.." a voice answered vilely.  
  
"This will be the end ..of Seto Kaiba.."  
  
A barrage of laughs filled the room at that, hoping it would finally be the end of their cruel master's reign.  
  
- = End Scene = - 


End file.
